Shard
Shard was a Toa of Iron who originally served with Rahzahkea, and later aided the Toa of New Atero in fighting the Empire and similar beings. Early Life Shard was original a heroic Toa of Iron, living with Rahzahkea and aiding him and several other Toa fight against evil in the Southern Islands. He had a close kinship with the latter, considering him his "truest friend", and trusting him implicity. Over the years as a hero, Shard grew quiet and more reserved, acting as Rahzahkea's reality check when the latter grew too overconfident. The Project During the events of the Proto-Toa Project, Shard advised against storming Kiyara's fortress, wanting to glean reinforcements from farther islands. However, he was voted down, and went along because he still trusted things could go well. During the attack, he was wounded, and captured along with the rest of the Toa. During the period of captivity, the Toa of Iron grew to resent and outright hate his former friend, blaming Rahzahkea for their capture and torment. Unlike 'Kea and Sylah, Kiyara mainly focused on psychological experimentation concerning Shard, deadening him to the horrors occuring in the fortress, and developing in him a strong, brutal apathy towards "the weak", that he had once help protect. Shortly before the uprising that ended the Project, Kiyara gave Shard an opportunity to join his guardsmen, which would free him and give him a position of power. However, even then, Shard's small amount of loyalty towards his brother caused him to "mull it over", and eventually collude with 'Kea to accept the position, and execute the uprising, during which he acquired a random Felnas off a guard he slew, after said guard smashed his old Hau. He, along with both Rahzahkea and Sylah, attempted to kill Kiyara after cornering him, but the madman was dragged into a portal by the rest of his experiments, and thus their revenge was cancelled. Leaving the Robot and New Atero Immediately after the end of the battle, Shard abandoned both Sylah and 'Kea to their fate, staying on the dead island to contemplate the events. Despite his reasoning, he was unable to let go of his anger towards 'Kea, but inspired by what had happened, searched the fortress for any artifacts, intending to find items to peddle on the nearby islands for passage to the North. In the depths of the fortress, he somehow discovered a mysterious room, in which lay a small, black box. Seizing the object, and testing its potential on several crazed experiments and surviving guards, Shard resolved to try and find the being responsible for the Project, and kill them as a final, cathartic gesture. During Makuta's domination of the Matoran Universe, he briefly attempted to find the location of Makuta's consciousness, but instead opted to flee, after the mad lord began fighting with Mata Nui, and escaped the Robot shortly after Makuta's death. New Atero and the Heralds Shard appeared later in New Atero, carrying the Box. Icily confronting Rahzahkea, he managed to restrain his anger enough to help stop the attack of another monster, Xantha. Later, acclimating somewhat to the others in the as of yet unnamed Vanguard, Shard aided in several other battles, including fighting Stotie's Vo-Zya Raiders and confronting the First Herald. At some point later, he journeyed back with the others to Vashari's Nightclub after a battle. New Dynasty Like most of the beings on Spherus Magna, Shard was unaware of the events that occured during the New Dynasty, and remained in New Atero at that time. He aided later when another dark being, a creature claiming to be Makuta's spirit, attacked the city with a possessed Toa's body, regarding the unpossessed rather frostily. He proceeded to spend most of the rest of the event-time lounging in Vashari's Club, only emerging after 'Kea and Shadus' kidnapping, and after arguing for quite a while, led or went with a group of the Vanguard, including one Elkara, to the Tower. The Tower Along with Vashari and a group of other Vanguard Toa, Shard journeyed into the Tower to help save Rahzahkea, as well as destroy the entity within responsible for kidnapping him. He encountered Selarial with the others, and attempted to position himself so as to attack her with the Box, but due to another Toa talking her down, ceased his attempt. He fled into Genesis' realm and received a Willpower Blade like the others, using it to help defeat the returned spirit of Velika. Personality and Traits Shard was generally a far more extreme version of Rahzahkea. He believed in a concept of justice, and that the weak should be protected by the strong, like 'Kea, but lacked any idealism the former had, coldly viewing the attackers of Atero and most, if not all, non-Toa to be naturally, irredeemably evil beings. Even when it came to Toa, Shard was generally politely distant, if not a grunting, apathetic person who tended to treat those around him like tools, rather than beings. He harbored anger towards Rahzahkea almost continously, setting it aside only when necessary, and completely ignored Sylah, viewing her as an unpleasant, horrifying organic reminder of their failure. Mask and Tools Shard wore a stolen Kanohi Felnas, with which he could manipulate another being's abilities to injure them. He carried a hammer made of iron particles normally, as well as the Box. Powers and Abilities As a Toa of Iron, Shard could manipulate Iron. With the Box, he possessed all the powers given by that specific object, including; TBA Relationships Rahzahkea: Shard and 'Kea were originally much closer, similar to brothers, before the Project. However, afterwards, he became much colder, and even still treats the Toa with an unmistakable hostility. He is however, decent to him mostly, if only out of conveniece. Sylah: Shadus: Kirathel: General Public: Chaos Group: Quotes and Trivia Category:Characters